Not my first time
by theangelandthegod
Summary: Bond is taken to Silva's island, but he doesn't expect what happens next. Based around the Skyfall scene, you know the one. With the thigh rubbing and the general sexiness. Pairings: Silva/Bond, 00Silva.


"There's a first time for everything..." Silva lightly runs his hands along Bond's thighs.

"What makes you think this is my first time?"

"Oh, Mr Bond!" Silva mock-gasps and leans closer, running his hands up to his bare chest. He lightly caressed his neck and ran his fingertips along his adams apple, but Bond stayed calm. Silva moved one hand to run up his thigh but left the other to touch his neck. He lightly opened another one of Bond's shirt buttons, and stroked the scars on his chest. Bond stayed still, his hands cuffed behind the chair and his legs spread lazily, almost enticingly. Silva ran his hand softly up his neck to his jawline, where he ran his fingertips along the freshly shaved skin. Bond suppressed a shiver, he didn't want to show any reaction to Silva touching him. Honestly, he was alarmed. It had been a bluff before, Bond had never been with a man nor had feelings for one, and now the man he was trying to kill was making him feel...

He didn't know. He was James Bond, serial womaniser and spy with a license to kill, yet he was sitting here letting Silva touch him in ways he had never been before. Silva sensed his hesitation and rubbed his thumb along the other man's lower lip softly, eying him up and down. "Mr Bond you seem..." He leans in, inhaling his scent. Freshly washed skin with a slightly sheen of sweat, and...perfume? He wrinkled his nose. He recognised the scent from Sévérine, and he smirked slightly. "So you have enjoyed the company of my Sévérine..?" He asks in a slightly mocking tone, pulling away from Bond and standing. Bond sighed with relief and resumed his arrogant, cocky façade. "Well, one does not 'kiss and tell'.." He smirked and leans back in his chair, his heart still racing. Silva felt a pang of jealously at his words. He wanted James' body. He wanted to feel the muscled soft skin under his fingertips and to sink his teeth into his flesh. He wanted to knot his fingers in James' hair and claim him as his own, he wanted it so badly. He felt a line of fire shoot down his spine and he breathed slowly, trying to stop himself.

Bond noticed Silva's reaction and he inadvertently licked his lips, then blushed at his own actions. For a moment he.._**wanted**_ Silva. He shook his head quickly to rid himself of the thought but it lingered, like a haze of desire clouding his judgement and senses. He spread his legs wider slightly and narrowed his eyes at Silva, who briefly glanced at his crotch before taking another step towards him, sitting back in the chair and placing a hand on Bond's knee, squeezing it softly before running his fingertips up his thigh.

Bond raised an eyebrow and tilted forward slightly, meeting Silva's eyes steadily. Silva lightly caressed his cheek and James leaned in, their faces were close and they could feel and hear each others breath. James narrowed his eyes as Silva leant on and placed a kiss again his neck very softly, and his eyes widened again after he did so. He suppressed a moan as he waited for Silva to come near again, and he crashed his lip against the other mans, taking no thought to the situation or the man. Silva kissed him back hungrily, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his thigh as he pulled away to kiss and nip with his teeth along James' jawline and neck. James groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he fought against his cuffs, desperate to touch Silva.

Silva pulled away and took the key from the side. "Since you've been a good boy James.." He leans around and undoes one hand, then the other, and takes the handcuffs off his gently, "I'll let you free. James grabbed either side of Raoul's face and pulled him into a rough kiss, and Silva put his hands on James' hips. James moaned and pulled Silva closer, and grinded again his hips as he tried to create friction, to create anything to relieve him. Silva noticed him doing so, and his eyes flickered to the now bulging crotch of James' perfectly tailored trousers. He teasingly shrugged off the other man's jacket then ripped off his shirt, the buttons pinging to the floor as he kissed along James' perfectly muscled chest and along his collarbone.

James' pulled Silva up for another kiss and took off his jacket, then went to undo the button of his own trousers. "Patience..." Silva murmured against his lips and took James' hands away so he didn't touch himself. He bit lightly into James' neck and flicked his tongue briefly along the pulse point, eliciting a moan from the Agent. "Don't worry, I'll say you fought with all of your might.." He whispered against his skin and he kissed up to his ear, and ran his tongue along the delicate outer shell.


End file.
